La Noche Cero
by Detallista 257
Summary: Se anuncia una carrera como ninguna otra ¿El premio? Uno tan grande que va mas allá de sus sueños más alocados. Blaze toma la oportunidad de competir y con el premio en la punta de los dedos, inesperadamente se entromete el amor. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**La Noche Cero**

No lo mostraba siempre, pero Blaze era sumamente competitiva.

Nada era mejor que ser parte de una buena carrera y comparar sus habilidades con las de otros competidores en una pista donde el más mínimo error significaba una muerte segura, para muchos esto los desanimaría pero ella lo veía como una oportunidad para mejorarse. Siempre pensaba que uno aprendía más de las derrotas que de las victorias.

Ojalá pudiera sentir lo mismo con respecto a esta carrera.

Blaze giró su tabla de manera brusca para evitar estamparse contra la pared y activando su Arca del Cosmos, uso un salto gravitatorio para volar sobre un peñasco de varios metros de altura, dejando a su competencia atrás y consiguiendo una gran ventaja.

El aire del desierto era seco contra sus mejillas y cortaba la poca piel que tenía expuesta debajo de su antiparras, aun así ella empujó los límites de su tabla para ir aún más rápido, su transporte contestó con un gruñido cuando su maquinaría fue forzada a trabajar sobre tiempo. Su velocidad levantó una estela de arena y tierra por donde iba, si tuviera tiempo para reírse hubiera mostrado una sonrisa burlesca al darse cuenta que su competencia estaba, literalmente, tragando su polvo.

La princesa de la flama, sin embargo, solo apretó la quijada y enfocó su atención a la meta que se aproximaba con rapidez.

No podía escuchar nada más que el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, no podía ver nada que no fuera la meta, sentía como la adrenalina la llenaba de pies a cabeza y se mezclaba con el fuego en su ser. La reacción fue como echar gasolina a una llamarada y Blaze, a pesar de las circunstancias que la trajeron a esta carrera, pudo olvidar todo lo que la fatigaba y simplemente existir.

Eran momentos como estos entre la meta y la carrera que la hacían sentir viva.

Cruzó la meta y como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, volvió a la realidad y todo lo que implicaba. Sintió el calor del desierto, escuchó el zumbido del motor de su tabla y la de sus competidores, vio la inmensidad del desierto y el cielo en el horizonte, sus amigos corriendo con grandes sonrisas para felicitarla. Su garganta estaba seca y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, pero ignoró todo eso en favor de recibir el fuerte abrazo de Amy.

—¡Estuviste increíble! —dijo Amy, con una gran sonrisa cuando por fin la soltó.

—¡La manera que usaste ese salto gravitatorio contra ese muro empinado fue brillante!

—Hmm, yo pude haberla hecho mejor.

—Buen trabajo Blaze.

Blaze solo asintió y sonrió de manera agradecida, la adrenalina estaba bajando de su sistema y se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento, el simple hecho que podía mantenerse de pie y seguir la conversación era para ella un milagro.

—Con la victoria de Blaze seguramente pasaremos a la ronda final —dijo Tails, tomando la tabla de Blaze y examinándola de manera rápida.

—Espero que si, ya estoy harto de tanta arena ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tardé esta mañana en quitar toda la arena de mis calcetines? —se quejó Knuckles, pateando la arena mientras caminaba con el grupo detrás de él.

—¡Ugh Knuckles, a nadie le importa el estado de tus olorosos pies! —dijo Sonic, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—No me imagino los tuyos Sonic ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te lavaste los pies?

—Hmm, no estoy seguro ¡¿Porque no lo averiguas!?

Con un grito de guerra, el erizo azul se balanceo sobre el echidna y los dos cayeron al suelo. Su pelea levantó una nube de arena y solo se veía el puño de uno y la pierna del otro, acompañado con el ruido de gritos y golpes. Blaze, Amy y Tails miraron el espectáculo por unos instantes antes de retirarse disimuladamente, esperando que los demás competidores no los relacionaran con esos cabeza de chorlito.

Se dirigieron a un pequeña zona de descanso, completado con sillas, sombrillas y mucha agua para beber. La gata de color lavanda fue directamente hacia las botellas de agua, agarrando seis de estas antes de volver a reunirse con sus amigos que se encontraban en medio de una conversación.

—…ganaremos, pero no se lo que eso significa —dijo Tails, mientras reparaba la tabla de Blaze. La princesa sintió vergüenza al ver como humeaba los circuitos y el motor cuando el zorro abrió la tabla.

—Significa que saldremos de aquí —respondió Amy, tomando un gran sorbo de la botella que Blaze le ofreció y ella hizo lo mismo.

—No me refiero a eso, —dijo el joven genio, con su destornillador entre los dientes mientras arreglaba un conjunto de cables quemados—. Escuché a los competidores hablar, dicen que el premio es un deseo.

Las chicas lo miraron con extrañes, Amy con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y Blaze con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Tu crees eso Tails? —habló Blaze por fin. Después de haber tomado una botella de agua y empezando con la segunda, su garganta ya no se sentía como una lija.

Tails se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, sus colas moviéndose de manera nerviosa.

—Al principio no…pero entre más lo pensaba más sentido tenía, —dejó el destornillador a un lado y miró de manera pensativa a la maquinaria de la tabla de Blaze—. ¿Por qué tantas personas de distintos planetas y dimensiones se reunirían en este pequeño desierto solo para competir? Si el premio no fuera algo de esas dimensiones, dudo mucho que estuviéramos aquí.

Amy dio un pequeño grito y giró hacia la princesa— ¡Por eso se llevaron los Chaos Emeralds!

—Y las Sol Emeralds —dijo Blaze, sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que dejó pequeñas marcas de garras en la palma de su mano.

Los ojos de Tails se abrieron de par en par—. Por su cuenta ambas esmeraldas son poderosas y en las manos adecuadas pueden crear milagros, pero juntas y a la merced de cualquiera…no, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurriría.

—¿Entonces, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ganar y tomar las esmeraldas?

Los tres voltearon hacia la voz familiar, viendo como Sonic portaba una sonrisa llena de confianza y detrás de él la mirada seria de Knuckles no daba lugar para dudas.

—Podría hacer eso con los ojos cerrados —contestó Sonic con la misma frescura que una brisa de primavera.

A un lado de ella, sintió como la erizo rosada suspiraba con anhelo y resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. No entendía como una persona podía afectar a otra de esa manera, le molestaba ver como su amiga se empeñaba en perseguir a su héroe hasta los confines de la tierra y a la vez sentía un poco de asombro por la stamina que poseía. Si hubiera sido ella, se hubiera rendido hace mucho ante la constante indiferencia de su ídolo.

Bueno, tal vez Sonic no le era indiferente, meditó la princesa. Él no era así, se preocupaba de todos por igual y eso incluía a su más dedicada fan, no estaba en su naturaleza ser cruel (ni siquiera con Eggman era demasiado duro) y mucho menos de una manera tan despiadada como jugar con los sentimientos de alguien. Suspiró y con una sacudida de su cabeza puso la vida sentimental de los erizos a un lado y se enfocó una vez más en la conversación.

—No será tan sencillo chicos —dijo el zorro con inseguridad—. En todo este tiempo ni siquiera hemos encontrado una pista de quién nos trajo aquí, y los demás competidores no pudieron contestar mis preguntas.

—Esto me huele a gato encerrado…sin ofender Blaze —. El echidna se disculpó rápidamente y la gata solo levantó una ceja.

—Entonces no tenemos más opción que competir —dijo Blaze con un tono de resignación.

Un silencio desalentador cayó sobre el grupo. Había demasiadas cosas en su contra y aunque no estaban exactamente en la última posición con respecto a la lista de competidores, entre más avanzaban en la lista más peligrosa se hacía la carrera. En esta competencia todo se valía, no había jueces y no había reglas excepto una: cruza la meta en una pieza y aseguras tu lugar en la próxima.

Amy tocó los vendajes en su brazo izquierdo con remordimiento, tallando la tela entre sus dedos con la mirada agachada y hombros bajos. La gata sabía que había mas de esas escondidas debajo de su camisa rojiza, lo sabía porque ella se había encargado de cambiarlas esa mañana y todas las anteriores durante semanas pasadas.

Casi perdieron a Amy en la ultima carrera cuando uno de los competidores arrojó una bomba hacia ella, por suerte logró esquivar el fuego pero fue atrapa en la explosión, cuya fuerza la arrojó de su tabla hacia el suelo arenoso imperdonable. De no haber sido por la velocidad de Sonic y la astucia de Tails, la eriza rosada no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

—¿Acaso eso es tan malo? —la voz de Sonic destrozó el pesado silencio como un bat de baseball— ¿Acaso no arriesgamos nuestras vidas con cada aventura que tenemos? ¿No estamos acostumbrados a que un lunático esté detrás de nosotros, decidido a hacernos trizas? Yo digo, que esto no es diferente a las anteriores ¿y saben por qué?

Se sentó con el resto del grupo y todos se acercaron inconscientemente, prendidos a cada palabra del heroico erizo—. Porque estamos todos aquí, los cuatro juntos podemos encontrar una solución, los cuatro juntos saldremos vivos de está y volveremos todos a casa ¿De acuerdo?

Una sonrisa de esperanza encontró lugar en los rostros de su equipo.

Cierto, estaban en un mundo hostil junto con personas y criaturas aún más hostiles que el clima del desierto. Pero se tenían a los cuatro, para cuidarse la espalda, para alentarse y para ganar esta, la más difícil carrera de sus vidas.

— _Competidores, por favor reunirse en la plataforma_ —una voz que retumbaba por el lugar sin necesidad de bocinas arruinó el momento—. _Competidores, por favor reunirse en la plataforma._

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron, saliendo de su pequeña tienda de campaña hacia lo desconocido.

Al salir vieron como la competencia hacia lo mismo. Sería difícil para Blaze describir la muchedumbre que se había sumido a la carrera, simplemente había de todo y de todas las combinaciones imaginadas y no pensadas: humano, animal, reptil, planta, máquina, materia. Muchos parecían combinar todas esas características en su ser y otras Blaze no podía distinguir o separar sus rasgos con nada de lo que había visto en su vida.

Hace mucho que le dejó de importar quien era su competencia, especialmente después de lo que le hicieron a Amy y fijó sus ojos en lo que importaba: sus amigos y la meta.

La multitud se había reunido en la "plataforma", en realidad era solo una extensión de arena nivelada y estable contra el peso de todas las criaturas reunidas, los cuatro pelearon contra el gentío para poder ver a los jueces.

Los jueces, si se les podía llamar tal cosa, eran un grupo de siete individuos vestidos con largas capas y sus rostros cubiertos con máscaras, los siete al parecer no tenían piernas y flotaban serenamente como fantasmas. Sus brazos también estaban cubiertos por las mangas largas de sus ponchos, pero de vez en cuando divisó unas manos cubiertas por guantes blancos.

Los siete jueces eran todos iguales, excepto por sus máscaras. Eran similares en forma y color, excepto por el número de hoyos que poseía, empezando por un solo agujero hasta terminar por siete. Blaze pensaba que era una manera extraña de marcar su rango o estatus.

Del medio del grupo uno con la mascara de tres orificios flotó hacia el frente, convirtiéndolo en el centro de atención y alzó las manos hacia el cielo antes de hablar.

— _Valientes competidores —_ dijo el juez, con un tono tan suave y maternal que tomó a la princesa por sorpresa—. _Han venido de muy lejos por esta oportunidad, el camino no ha sido fácil y muchos no lograron pasar las pruebas, pero todos ustedes han luchado hasta lo último de sus habilidades. Los felicito y los reconozco por todo su esfuerzo._

Entonces los siete jueces se inclinaron. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante esa muestra de humildad y un murmullo empezó entre la multitud. Los cuatro héroes se miraron confundidos, sin saber que decir o que esperar. Habían peleado y enfrentado a distintos villanos en sus vidas, pero ninguno mostró ni la más mínima pizca de humildad o honradez como estos extraños seres.

— _Mis valientes viajeros, todos sus esfuerzo no han sido en vano, mañana por fin podrán cosechar el fruto de su esfuerzo —_ el sol de la tarde comenzó a caer sobre el extraño planeta, alargando la sombra del juez sobre el suelo arenoso—. _Mañana tendrán la oportunidad de competir por el premio mayor, mañana correrán lo que será para muchos su última carrera: su premio los espera en the Night Palace._

De los jueces enmascarados aparecieron catorce bolas de luz, dos por cada juez. La muchedumbre los miró asombrados excepto por nuestros héroes, que podían reconocer esa aura en cualquier parte: por fin habían descubierto la localización de las esmeraldas. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, sin embargo, las piedras preciosas se lanzaron al firmamento como estrellas fugaces y se juntaron formando un solo gran comenta. El cometa voló sobre sus cabezas, formando un gran arco antes de dirigirse al horizonte, donde el sol se había ocultado momentos antes y se estrelló. La explosión fue tan deslumbrante que por unos instantes parecía que el sol había regresado por el lado equivocado, todos los presentes se vieron forzados a desviar la vista si es que no querían quedarse permanentemente ciegos.

Después de una pequeña eternidad, los presentes se atrevieron a levantar la vista. Fue difícil ver al principio, era como intentar ver el fondo de un lago después de una tormenta, pero la imagen logró consolidarse y tomar una forma que pudieran identificar.

Ante el grupo atónito de espectadores se alzaba un castillo. Aunque estaba a considerable distancia se podía apreciar las colosales dimensiones que tenía, a la luz de la luna brillaba como si estuviera hecho de plata, mármol o zafiro y Blaze no estuviera sorprendida si realmente estuviera hecho de esos materiales. El diseño del palacio le recordaba a uno de los cuentos árabes que leía de cuando era niña, donde cada habitación se encontraba llena de tesoros, oro, monedas, joyas, libros, hermosas princesas y espadas, pero solo uno era el verdadero tesoro y se hallaba en el epicentro del universo.

— _El Night Palace es solo una simple ilusión, pero les advierto a todos, las trampas y los peligros que albergan sus murallas son reales: morirán si no tiene cuidado._

El juez se unió de nuevo a sus colegas pero se partieron para dejar a la vista la surreal belleza del palacio—. _El palacio permanecerá ahí hasta que el ganador reclame su premio, se que mucho de ustedes están ansiosos por empezar pero no traten de llegar al palacio hasta que empieza la carrera, porque está protegido por fuerzas más allá de su comprensión, jamás llegarían a su destino, aunque viajarán por mil años._

— _Descansen mis valientes viajeros, que mañana les espera un día largo._

—¡Esperen un minuto!

Knuckles y Blaze corrieron hacia los jueces con sus amigos detrás de ellos, si era para detenerlos o para apoyarlos jamás estarían seguros de la respuesta.

—¿Que pasará con las esmeraldas cuando el deseo sea cumplido? —preguntó Blaze sin perder un segundo.

El juez con los tres orificios miró al grupo con una inclinación de la cabeza, tomando su tiempo para contestar.

— _Asumo que ustedes son los guardianes de las esmeraldas._

—¡No lo asume, porque lo somos! —contestó Knuckles bruscamente, alzando un puño amenazante— ¡Nomás juegos cara de boliche, hemos seguido sus reglas por mucho tiempo y estamos hartos de sus pruebas, ahora demandamos respuestas! Así que conteste a mi amiga ¡¿Qué pasaran con las esmeraldas!?

Si el juez estaba molesto por la impertinencia del echidna, la máscara no le permitió expresarlo, simplemente hubo una pausa larga y tomó toda la fuerza de Tails y Sonic para mantener a Knuckles en su lugar. Mientras que Blaze lo miraba con ojos desafiantes, a un paso de usar sus llamas para hacerlo hablar.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad para ellos, el juez les contestó con una voz serena.

— _No se preocupen guardianes, las esmeraldas volverán a su estado original una vez cumplido su cometido y seguirán a su nuevo amo a su mundo natal._

—¡¿QUE!?

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —gritó Blaze con desesperación— ¡Sin las esmeraldas, mi mundo, no, mi universo será destruido!

El juez se les acercó con un aura amenazador, haciendo que el grupo diera un paso hacia atrás—. _Ustedes podrán ser sus guardianes pero no son sus amos, el poder de las esmeraldas reconoce solo a aquellos que hayan pasado las pruebas. Si su deseo de llevarlas de regreso a su mundo es tan fuerte como creen, no tendrán más opción que competir y ganar ese privilegio._

Antes de que alguien del grupo encontrará las palabras para protestar, los jueces se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron con un movimiento de sus capas, dejándolos solos.

Poco a poco la muchedumbre se fue, discutiendo sobre la información que se les dio y los planes para el día de mañana, pero nadie se acercó a su grupo para ver como estaban, dejando al grupo de Sonic por su cuenta en medio de la plataforma.

Una figura los observó por unos instantes, prestándole especial atención a la princesa de fuego, quien se había separado del grupo para procesar la información. El sujetó no hizo nada, ni intentó acercarse, pero cuando la guardiana por fin aceptó el abrazo de la eriza rosada y escondió su rostro en su hombro para llorar, fue cuando por fin se alejó.

* * *

Esa noche Blaze no logró dormir.

El silencio de la tienda de campaña que compartía con Amy no logró tranquilizarla, ni las suave brisa que soplaba afuera ni los pequeños ronquidos de su amiga. Harta de estar acostada en la cama en vano, quitó las sábanas y salió con el sigilo que naturalmente poseía.

Afuera la noche era oscura, pero la luz de la luna y las constelaciones extrañas ayudaban su visión nocturna. El silencio reinaba el campamento, roto por los ronquidos y murmullos ocasionales de la competencia, pero Blaze no tenía la mente como para darse cuenta de ello.

La última carrera se les venía encima, las trampas seguramente serían más peligrosas que las anteriores, la competencia aún más sucia de lo que ella creía posible. Pero no tenían más opción que competir, poner sus vidas en riesgo una vez más y salir victoriosos.

Eran momentos como estos que quisiera tener la confianza de Sonic.

Después de recibir la noticia, los cuatro arrastraron los pies hacia sus tiendas de campaña, sin decir palabra comieron una cena donde casi nadie toco su plato. Sonic hizo todo lo posible para levantar los ánimos del grupo, pero todos podían ver que sus a esfuerzos le faltaban entusiasmo y todos se sumieron en su propia burbuja de miseria antes de irse a acostar.

Cierta parte de ella esperaba que esto se resolvería por su cuenta, que alguien ganaría, pediría su deseo y las esmeraldas volverían a sus manos por arte magia, sin tener que mover un dedo ni poner la vida de sus amigos en peligro. Pero blaze era demasiado grande como para creer que la vida se resuelve por si misma, nadie te da nada en una bandeja de plata, tienes que luchar con garra y diente para conseguir lo que quieres e incluso después de todo no consigues los que quieres.

Sus pies la llevaron a la plataforma, el Palacio de la Noche brillaba tan hermosa y serena en la distancia como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Era difícil imaginar que peligros ocultaban sus muros o que los esperaba cuando las puertas se abrieran en la mañana.

No podía soportar mirar ni un minuto más la causa de todas sus penas, estaba apunto de irse cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Nunca supo como es que lo divisó ahí sentado en la arena, su pelaje era igual de blanco que los muros del surreal castillo. Suponía que era por el contraste que producía, mientras el castillo brillaba con el misticismo que la rodeaba, el extraño reflejaba la luz de la luna de manera real y a la vez pura, le recordó a la nieve fresca que decoraba las montañas lejanas. Algo real en contra de algo falso.

El extraño se incorporó y su peinado extraño se movía al compás del viento, le tomó varios segundo para darse cuenta de que el extraño era un erizo, igual que Sonic y Shadow. Vestía un uniforme negro pegado al cuerpo, con lineas de color verde neon que brillaban con su propia luz.

Un extraño sentimiento de déjà vu mezclado con curiosidad apareció en su ser, y fiel a su naturaleza felina quería saciar su curiosidad, sin importar las consecuencias.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia él, el erizo dio una vuelta con toda la intención de irse pero se detuvo en la dirección general de Blaze y sus ojos se encontraron. Aún con la distancia, la princesa pudo distinguir el color de sus iris (dorados, casi iguales a los suyos) debido a que tan pronto la vio sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y dio un paso hacia atrás, desafortunadamente su pie se topo con el borde y cayó sobre la duna que formaba la plataforma con un grito indignado.

Blaze soltó un grito ahogado y corrió hacia el borde, mirando hacia abajo donde una pequeña nube de arena se había levantado, vio como el erizo intentaba incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la princesa, alzando la voz para poder ser escuchada.

El erizo la contestó con un movimiento de su brazo antes de caer otra vez de bruces sobre la traidora arena.

Blaze siguió al erizo alvino hacia el fondo de la duna, deslizándose sobre la arena con más gracia que él hasta llegar a su lado. Lo tomó del ante brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención asustarte —se disculpó Blaze antes de soltarlo.

El extraño erizo solo asintió, mirando sus botas negras y limpiando la arena de su traje. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, no necesitas ayuda?

De nuevo el erizo solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cima de la plataforma. Blaze lo miró unos instantes antes de seguirlo y el erizo volteó a verla extrañado, ahora ella estaba comenzando a molestar.

—Mi tienda de campaña también esta ahí —contestó con un tono cortante, apresurando su paso y levemente golpeando su costado para hacerlo a un lado.

Sabía que era infantil de su parte, pero estaba molesta, cansada y sus botas estaban llenas de arena. Si el tipo ni siquiera tenía la decencia de decir un simple gracias, entonces no perdería más su tiempo con él.

—¡E-Espera!

Su voz la detuvo, sorprendiéndola lo joven que se escuchaba, no sabía porque pero esperaba que su voz fuese más adulto, sonaba como si tuviera la misma edad que ella. Volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada, el erizo la miró por unos instantes como un pez sacado del agua, con su boca abriendo y cerrándose por turnos, antes de aclarar su garganta y pasar una mano temblorosa sobre sus púas blancas.

—Lo siento mucho…es decir, gracias por ayudarme y me disculpo por no decir nada, es solo que ha pasado tanto desde que…digo, ha sido un día muy largo para mí.

Sonaba tan nervioso que Blaze inconscientemente suavizó su tono de voz, parte de ella queriendo tranquilizarlo de alguna forma.

—Oye, no te preocupes te entiendo, ha sido un día muy largo para ambos —Blaze se acercó un pasó hacia el erizo y tomó como una pequeña victoria cuando él no se retractó de su presencia—. Si no es mucha molestia ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?

No sabía si era un truco de la luz o las sombras, pero juró por un momento que la miró como si lo hubiese herido con su pregunta, sin embargo, en un pestañeo la mirada desapareció bajo una sonrisa amistosa y expectante.

—Me llamo Silver, Silver the Hedgehog.

—Silver… —repitió la felina y la sonrisa expectante de Silver creció—. Soy Blaze, Blaze the Cat, es un gusto conocerte.

La sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro de Silver pero había perdido todo rastro de expectativa, dejando una sonrisa hueca y desilusionada—. El gusto es mío Blaze.

Blaze asintió y volteó hacia la cima, no se había fijado que tan alto era en realidad y contuvo las ganas de gemir en protesta. No era una caminata imposible, pero sería difícil y cansado, pensó usar sus poderes de fuego para impulsarse hacia la cima y casi lo hacía, hasta que sintió la arena en sus botas. Tembló al recordar la última vez que lo intentó, la arena se había derretido y se quedó pegada en la suela de sus pies por días. Había sido un proceso doloroso quitar los pedazos de cristal de su pelaje.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de volver —suspiró la felina y comenzó a subir la duna.

—Oye, conozco un atajo si te interesa.

Las orejas de Blaze giraron hacia su voz, levantando su interés. Escuchó las botas de Silver pisando la arena hasta que se detuvieron a su lado.

—¿Donde está este atajo?

—Bueno, no es exactamente un atajo, más bien otra manera de subir la duna, una mucho más efectiva si lo digo yo.

Blaze lo miró con sospecha y Silver alzó sus manos en son de paz—. No es peligroso ni nada eso, lo juro.

Hubo una pausa mientras la felina lo examinaba. Aunque era la primera persona que conoció en este viaje que no intentaba matarla a ella ni a sus amigos, no lo conocía del todo y podría estar mintiendo y ocultado algo de ella…pero a la mismo tiempo, ese instinto de desconfianza que llegaba cuando conocía a un extraño no ocurría con él. Podría ser un mentiroso, un asesino u otras miles de cosas horribles y sin embargo…confiaba en él, más de lo que se debería confiar en un extraño.

—Esta bien, —admitió la princesa, para el alivio de Silver—. Enséñame este atajo.

Silver sonrió y Blaze hizo lo mismo, no pudo evitarlo, era adorable y contagioso verlo emocionado. Espera ¿acaso pensó eso?

No pudo seguir esa línea de pensamiento porque en un momento Silver tomó su mano y en el siguiente ya no pudo sentir la tierra bajo sus pies. Volteó hacia abajo y dio un grito ahogado al ver el suelo a varios metros de distancia, giró su cabeza hacia arriba y vio que lo único que la mantenía de ser una estampa en la arena era un erizo volador.

—¿Pero qué…como haces eso? —preguntó atónita la princesa de la flama.

Silver sonrió y sintió como de repente comenzaron a bajar, Blaze dejó escapar un gañido y sujetó la mano del erizo con más fuerza de lo necesario, seguramente lastimándolo. Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra, la felina se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sorprendiendo al erizo.

—¿Blaze, que pasa? ¿Estas bien…? O demonios, le tienes miedo a las alturas, lo siento mucho, debía haberme dado cuenta, pero tu dijiste enséñame y yo solo asumí que…¡De verdad lo siento!

Blaze estaba demasiado ocupada controlando su miedo como para escuchar al erizo, si no se hubiera extrañado de la manera en como hablaba sobre ella, como si siempre supo de su fobia por las alturas. Sin embargo, el momento pasó y el comentario paso desapercibido, la princesa tomó unas bocanadas de aire y logró componerse.

—E-Esta bien, debí haberte hecho más preguntas —dijo Blaze y se dio cuenta que las manos del erizo estaban sobre sus hombros, basto una mirada de ella para que Silver las bajara como si hubiese sido quemado.

—¿Así que eres telequinético?

—De donde yo vengo lo llamamos psicoquinesis, pero si lo quieres llamar así entonces si, soy telequinético.

—Oh, —contestó Blaze, esperó un momento y se incorporó—. Bueno, gracias por el aventón Silver pero ya debo regresar, nos espera un día largo mañana.

Volteó para irse pero sintió otra vez la mano Silver deteniéndola. Giró hacia él con un insulto en la punta de la lengua, pero al ver la mirada de desesperación que le dio, como si fuese a desaparecer si la soltase, la dejó muda. Tomó unos instantes pero el telequinético encontró su voz.

—Sobre la carrera, ten mi palabra que te ayudaré a ganarla.

De todas las cosas que esperaba oír esa noche, eso ni siquiera estaba en su lista, ella solo pudo mirarlo atónita, con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua. El erizo tomó su silencio como permiso para continuar.

—Admito que entré a esta carrera por el premio, pero si es a costa de tu mundo y el de tus amigos, me niego a usarlo para mi beneficio.

No esperaba tal generosidad en un completo extraño, fue tomada por sorpresa y sus ojos empezaron a arder con lágrimas suprimidas. Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que podía estar mintiendo, que la apuñalaría por la espalda tan pronto se volteara, era una vil trampa y ella estaba cayendo en ella como una tonta. Pero entre más miraba, su rostro sincero y abierto callaba esa voz desconfiada hasta que solo hubo silencio y un sentimiento de compañerismo reservado solo para sus amigos más cercanos.

—¿P-Por qué harías eso…por mí, si nos acabamos de conocer?

El erizo abrió su boca como si quisiese protestar, pero rápidamente la cerró y fijó su mirada en sus manos unidas, su dedo pulgar acarició los nudillos de ella por unos instantes antes de llegar a un conclusión y volteó a mirarla de nuevo.

—Porque es lo correcto, —contestó el erizo con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera—. No podría vivir conmigo mismo al saber que todo un universo pudiera ser destruido por mi egoísmo.

Entonces el erizo juntó su otra mano en la suya y la sacudió como si estuviera cerrando un trato—. Mañana tu corre como siempre lo haces, vigila a tus amigos y mantén tu vista en la meta, pero compite mañana sabiendo que tienes a un aliado más en tu búsqueda.

¿Qué podías decir después de algo así? Nada, excepto:— Gracias.

—Agradéceme cuando ganes mañana.

Cuando la soltó de repente sintió que su mano se sentía demasiado fría, Silver se despidió con un gesto de su mano y usó sus poderes para cruzar el resto del camino hacia su tienda de campaña. Blaze lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

El déjà vu regresó con más fuerza que antes, dejándola paralizada en medio de la plataforma. Le gritaba que él no era un desconocido pero su sentido común le contestaba que si lo era, tal vez lo haya visto durante la competencia pero jamás habían hablado hasta esta noche. El sentimiento era tan persistente que le dio un dolor de cabeza.

—Esto es ridículo —se dijo a sí misma, comenzando a caminar de regreso a su tienda—. Necesito dormir…y una aspirina.

Siguió caminando sin voltear a ver al misterioso Knight Palace, el único testigo de su extraño encuentro.

* * *

 **¡¿Por que no puedo escribir historias cortas!? POR QUE?**

 **Bueno, dormí unas horas y arreglé unos errores que me molestaban. Deje el final abierto porque ya no supe como terminarlo.** **Si leyeron con atención se darán cuenta que Silver si conoce a Blaze pero ella no, ¿porque? porque en este universo como silver salta frecuentemente entre universos y lineas de tiempo, no se vio afectado por el final del sonic 06 y recuerda todo lo que pasó, mientras que Blaze fue regresada a su epoca y sus recuerdos fueron borrados...aunque tal vez no sus sentimientos...**

 **¿Entonces les gusto? ¿comentario o sugerencia...alguna queja? por favor mándelo aquí abajo y nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
